1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dihalophenoxyphenylamidines of the general formula (I), to a process for their preparation, to the use of the amidines according to the invention for controlling unwanted microorganisms and also to a composition for this purpose, comprising the phenoxyamidines according to the invention. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for controlling unwanted microorganisms by applying the compounds according to the invention to the microorganisms and/or their habitat.
2. Description of Related Art
WO-A-00/046 184 discloses the use of arylamidines, including N-methyl-N-ethyl-N′-[4-(3,5-dichlorophenoxy)-2,5-xylyl]formamidine, as fungicides.
WO-A-03/093 224 discloses the use of arylamidine derivatives as fungicides.
WO-A-03/024 219 discloses fungicide compositions comprising at least one N2-phenylamidine derivative in combination with a further selected known active compound.
WO-A-04/037239 discloses antimycotics based on N2-phenylamidine derivatives.
WO-A-05/089 547 discloses fungicide mixtures comprising at least one arylamidine derivative in combination with a further known fungicidally active compound.
WO-A-05/120 234 discloses fungicide mixtures comprising at least one phenylamidine derivative and a further selected known fungicide.
The effectiveness of the amidines described in the prior art is good but in many cases leaves something to be desired.